


Nine

by Venstar



Series: Meaningless Scars [9]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: SPECTRE Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venstar/pseuds/Venstar
Summary: Bond glared at Q, although it was made much less ominous in the dusty room full of cold war era equipment.





	Nine

“And she happened to trap you.” It was like he couldn’t leave it alone. This man, this mystery all intertwined together. Puzzles wrapped within puzzles. Did Bond even realize the machinations churning around him? 

Bond glared at Q, although it was made much less ominous in the dusty room full of cold war era equipment. He turned his nose up and his attention to the room, as he swiped his fingers through the dust, leaving his mark as he ignored Q.

“She did and you fell for it. Old dogs, falling for old tricks. They planned that, they knew you.” Q felt around in his pocket, he still had the ring. He’d already analyzed it while waiting for room service to arrive. Strands of D.N.A looped and looped around it, as if it was passed from one cruel ghost to another, haunting Bond. Who was Bond anyway?

Bond made his way around the room, coming full circle and stood toe to toe with Q. Neither man blinked. Until Q finally coughed and sneezed from the dust.

“Sorry.” Q hacked out another dry cough. “Fur ball.”

Bond rolled his eyes and heaved out a sigh, a sound that only the perpetually dramatic people can produce. “Can we focus on the job at hand, Q, or do you need to dip into my sordid past to help you feel better about yourself.”

Q sighed and rubbed the dust from his eyes. “You don’t understand. She was used specifically to get to you.” Bond paused. Well, at least now he had his attention. He pulled the ring out. “See this?”

“Yes, it’s Mr. Sciarra’s ring.”

“One ring, don’t you see?”

“Dear god, don’t.”

“One ring to-”

“Oh, you’re really doing it.”

“One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them. You were the target all along.” Q nearly shoved the ring into Bond’s face. “Look at it. Just watch out for the all seeing eye…nine-eyes!” Q’s eyes grew wide and he became silent. Bond shook his head, the peace didn’t last. Q continued on. “How did you get promoted? His voice was soft, curious. His eyes intent on Bond’s. 

Bond blinked, as if it had happened so long ago and was just an old memory, forgotten in the past. “The same way all agents are promoted. A double kill.”

“Yes, but who did you replace and who did you kill?” Q’s voice took on an eager edge, as if Bond were on the cusp of one of the greatest discoveries of the universe.

“I killed two traitors and the former 007 died…his body never recovered.”

“Is that who you learned it from?” Q murmured as he flipped over a tape. “As Quartermaster, I’m privy to all sorts of fun facts that MI6 wishes it could forget, especially when it comes to the agents, field and double-ohs.” He held up the tape and tapped it with his finger. “Here he is and here are the people you had to kill to get where you are. It was all a set up, to get to you. This is where they all started.”

Bond sneered at the black tape with it’s neatly printed label. “I could have turned down the position and someone else would have made a mistake and needed killing. Why go to such extravagance.”

“They put you where and when they wanted you. They always have. They probably already guessed we’re here. We have to get moving, we’ve been here for far too long.”

“No. We don’t have to get moving, you do. Go back to London, report to M. Tell him what we’ve found, tell him about C. If he doesn’t believe you, get to Moneypenny, she’ll believe you.” Bond turned walked away and back into the hotel room. He began gathering up Q’s belongings to stuff into his laptop bag. “I’ll destroy all this and go.”

Q rushed up behind Bond and pulled on his elbow. “What no I won’t! I put my life and my career on the line helping you get this far. You need me. You’d be helpless without me.” Q pulled his laptop bag out of Bond’s reach. He was startled to feel calloused palms grasp his face and turn it. Two big blue eyes held him in place, like tractor beams.

“Q, I can’t risk you. I can’t risk putting the Quartermaster in harm’s way or within Blofeld’s reach. Don’t you understand?” Bond spoke quietly, seriously, with all the experience he had in his arsenal. 

Q tilted his head to the side and whispered his answer around a slowly thickening throat. “Do you remember what I said to you, at our first meeting? Hmm do you?”

Bond released Q’s face and stepped back. “Something about a bloody big ship.”

Q gave him a quicksilver of a grin. “No, that I can do more damage on my laptop in my pajamas before my first cup of earl grey than you can do in a year in the field.” Q pushed his glasses up his nose and pulled his laptop out of his bag and placed it on the bed. He cracked his knuckles. “Let me do my job.”


End file.
